


sorry, wrong number

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2018 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Summoning, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: When summoning a demon, make sure you get it right. Although sometimes dialling the wrong number can beexactlyright.





	sorry, wrong number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/gifts).



> requested on tumblr by [mongoose-bite](https://mongoose-bite.tumblr.com) with the prompt: "As you wish."

One last time, Mikasa checked if her preparations were correct. Her bedroom was dark and quiet, the door locked. She had lit sandalwood incense and several black and gold candles. A piece of paper with the carefully drawn sigil rested on the floor in front of her. Nodding to herself, she closed her eyes and began reciting the summoning prayer.

With the last syllables still hanging in the air, Mikasa felt a small surge of energy and took it as a positive sign. Even the long meditation she’d done in preparation couldn’t prevent her heart from beating a little faster - she was summoning her first demon, and a famous one no less!

She looked around for any signs of demonic presence, but the room was eunchanged. The candles burned brightly without flickering, and the incense smoke rose straight and still.

“Have I successfully summoned you, o mighty Amon?”

No answer.

“Dangit,” she muttered and shifted in her seat to start a second recitation.

“Lord Sat-”

“No connection under this number. Beep beep beep,” a voice rasped by her ear, and Mikasa’s reflexes acted before her mind or even her terror could catch up with them. In one single movement she had whirled around and pinned the owner of the voice to the floor, grabbing them by the throat.

“That is _not_ the proper way to greet my kind. Show some respect, woman.”

The demon looked perfectly human - most of them did - but nothing like she had expected of Amon, also known as Ra. Amon was supposed to be blond, tall and strong. This entity, however, was the exact opposite. He was short, about Mikasa’s height, had jet black hair and grey eyes.

When she made no sign of letting go, the demon rolled said eyes and, without any effort, knocked her off himself with enough force to send her flying through half the room. Mikasa rolled on her back, holding her shoulder which hurt like hell. Okay. Maybe strength-wise, the demon was similar to Amon. However -

“Who are you?” She asked, sitting up and still rubbing her shoulder. The demon had sat up too and looked about the room with a mixture of pity and impatience.

“Levi.”

“But how did you -”

“Do your homework next time.” A fingertip tapped the sigil she had drawn. “That’s not Amon’s sigil, but mine.”

“Oh damn. Levi. Hmm, Levi… I don’t recall seeing your name in the lists of gods.”

Suddenly, he seemed sheepish. “I’m… not exactly one of the the big shots. More like one of the obscurer demons.”

“There are _many_ gods and demons in the lists.”

“… _So_ obscure, in fact, you may call me something like one of hell’s handymen.”

“Fuck.”

“What did you want to summon Amon for anyway?” Levi folded his legs and rested his hands on his knees.

This time, it was Mikasa’s turn to look sheepish. “I wanted to ask him to, erm, grant me love and friendship.”

“What? All this song and dance just so you get friends and maybe someone to bang?”

“Hey! It’s not like that.” Defensively, Mikasa pulled her knees up. “I’m just lonely, okay?”

Again, Levi looked around the room that was cluttered with college textbooks and all kinds of occult knick-knack. “No shit. Has it ever crossed your mind to, you know, leave this hole and go out and _meet_ people? Honestly, you’ll just ruin your eyes in this shitty candlelight.”

He unfolded himself from his spot on the floor and pulled the curtains. “And let some air in while we’re at it, sweet mercy.”

Now that the room was well lit, he scrunched up his nose in distaste. “How can you live in this? Have you ever heard of something called duster?”

Whatever Mikasa had expected would happen when summoning a demon, getting lectured about hygiene was not it. But she had to admit he had a point.

“College life is demanding.” It sounded lame even to her own ears.

He turned away from the grimy window and mustered her. The last night had been spent studying, only interrupted by a short nap with her face in a book, and she probably looked as exhausted as she felt.

“All the more reason to take proper care of yourself. Eat, sleep, drink. Unwind a bit, for fuck’s sake.” He picked up a loose sheet of paper and placed it back on a wobbly pile. “You know what, I can’t do anything for you on the spiritual level. But I can give you some good advice. You grab a shower, put on something nice and go out for a drink.. It’ll do you good.”

On instinct she wanted to argue, but fuck it - she hadn’t been out for weeks. A drink or two and some idle chatting that had nothing to do with her studies would be nice.

“What do you demand in return?”

“You have some decent tea?”

When she returned from the shower in her threadbare bathrobe, she squinted at him scrubbing some nacho cheese from her desk.

“Levi, when did you get changed?”

When he had appeared, he had been clad in a black turtleneck and slacks, which had already struck her as weird for a demon. Now, he wore a blue boiler suit and rubber gloves. Both of which, she definitely knew, were nowhere to be found in her apartment.

He shrugged her question off.

“Is that the standard issue workwear for hellish handymen? You’re only missing a name tag reading, ‘Hello, my name is Levi!’”

“Har, har. I’m slowly getting an idea why you have no friends.” His voice was lacking any bite, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was handsome, but the smile made him downright attractive. Something tugged deep in Mikasa’s guts.

“You don’t happen to be an incubus, do you?”

“Why? You have an available position?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Then he pointed to the bed. “I took the liberty to pick something to wear. Black’s really your color, huh.”

She grabbed the plain black dress and retreated to the bathroom to change. Wondered, not for the first time tonight, how she could feel so at ease with a complete stranger - a _demon_ \- in her place who rifled through her wardrobe and re-folded her socks as if he belonged here. Maybe because if he wanted he could have reduced her to a pile of smoldering ashes in an instant. He could also have left right away, because strictly speaking she hadn’t really summoned him. And yet he chose to nag her about her messy handwriting and to water her withering plants as if he felt something for her. As if he cared. Again, that something tugged inside Mikasa. I’m just starved for interaction, she told herself.

“You done? Let me see.” He rounded her with critical eyes, straightened a fold of the swinging skirt and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, like an anxious mother sending her daughter away for the prom. “Not bad.”

Without thinking, she kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He ducked his head, bangs obscuring his eyes, but still she could make out the faint blush on his face. “Now go. Not that I’m waiting up or something, but I’ll sort your disaster area of a bookshelf. Should I scrap all these loose papers?”

“Oh fuck, no! Just put them in a binder, please!”

“As you wish.” He bowed.

In the doorway, she halted. “Levi, if I want to see you again some time…”

“You have my number.”

“Good. Maybe we can talk about your promotion to incubus then. Unless you rather keep picking up my used tissues.”

“Honey, if I’m to take that job seriously - and I take every job seriously - there’d be a _hell_ of a lot of used tissues.”


End file.
